Social Lubrication
by TheRg
Summary: A simple Jack/Ianto fic.


Jack was watching the two men intently, wondering who would break first. His bet was on Owen, he had a notoriously short attention span. The fact that Gwen was leaning against him and idly stroking his arm probably wouldn't help him any. Jack hadn't taken into account that Owen hated losing.

Owen sniffed noisily and blew into Ianto's eyes, causing him to screw up his face and shut his eyes.

"Ha. I won. Told you so" Owen said triumphantly.

"You… You cheated!" Ianto whimpered, looking for all the world like he might cry at the unfairness of it all.

Jack felt that it would now would probably be a good time to intervene. "Yeah, that was cheating Owen. Don't do it again." Jack felt like he was chiding a six year old and raised his eyebrows at Owen's disgruntled expression.

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll go and get us some more drinks then." He stood up, knocking Gwen off balance and watched her topple onto the floor.

"No more for me thanks." Her voice rose from under the table, her words slurred slightly and accompanied by the loud thud as she tried to get up, forgetting where she was.

This woke up Tosh who had dozed off on Jack's right.

"You'll have another drink, won't you Tosh?" Owen asked, peering under the table and Gwen's upended rear with a smirk.

"I don't think I should, thanks though Owen." Tosh sounded a bit dazed and Jack thought now would probably be a good time to start to wrap up the evening.

"I'll have another…" Ianto frowned as he lapsed into a thick Welsh accent, cleared his throat and stood up to follow Owen to the bar. He tripped over Jack's legs and ended under the table with Gwen.

Jack rolled his eyes and decided it was definitely time to wrap things up. "Alright then." He said, helping Gwen up from under the table and watching her dissolve into a heap of giggles as she collapsed into Owen.

Tosh's eyes flicked between Gwen and Owen, "Do you… um… You want me to take her home?" She blushed as Owen raised his eyebrows at her and turned away.

"Nah. It's fine." He huffed, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of her."

"That's what I was worried about." Toshiko muttered and turned to Jack, "Good night then!" She bent under the table to wave at Ianto who mumbled "Nos da" in return. Tosh raised her eyebrows and hurried to the fresh air outside the club.

Owen nodded to Jack and half carried, half dragged the still giggling Gwen out of the club.

Jack downed the last of his water and crouched under the table, giving Ianto his best grin. Ianto was drawing hearts in the grime under the bench seat which they'd been seated on and quickly used his sleeve to wipe them out when he saw Jack.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the look on Ianto's face when he realized what he'd done. His bottom lip trembled at he saw the disgusting mess that was now left on his sleeve.

Looking up at Jack with big, round, blue eyes he pointed at his sleeve with a wounded face.

"I know," Jack told him, "Lets get you home where you can change into something clean, okay?"

Ianto nodded mutely and let Jack pull him to his feet. He hadn't expected the speed with which he was yanked up and ended up toppling over and crashing into Jack, pushing their bodies together. Ianto suddenly became very conscious of just how very small the small space between the bench and table really was.

Jack was, quite frankly, amazed that Ianto managed to walk out of the club, unaided, without falling over more than twice. Even if he was slightly daunted by the fact that Ianto was muttering to himself in heavy accented Welsh.

Ianto protested feebly when Jack helped him into the passenger's seat. "I can fine drive." He insisted, "Very fine." Jack just ignored him and leant over to buckle the seat belt. Ianto couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and nuzzling Jack's neck and inhaling the deep, rich sent which was Jack.

Ianto missed Jack's lips quirk up in a soft smile before he moved back and settled himself into the driver's seat.

Ianto didn't question how Jack knew where he lived, he was more concerned about remembering which one of Jack's hairpin turns his stomach had been left behind at. When the finally stopped Ianto staggered out of the SUV, his face a pale green and hands trembling.

He couldn't find his keys. When he finally located the right pocket he found that the world wouldn't stay still long enough to find out which key was the right one. Cool hands enveloped his and then he didn't have the keys anymore, Jack did.

How Jack got the right key the first time he didn't know, he was more concerned the tear which he'd found in the right knee of his trousers. Picking at it he remembered the grime on his sleeve and looked at it in despair.

Jack grabbed the extended arm and yanked him inside, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Don't!" Ianto cried out. Catching himself he blushed, continuing in a smaller voice, "Don't… It's dirty…"

Jack laughed heartily which provoked a heart breaking lip tremble from Ianto.

"If you're so worried about it go and change, I'll make us some coffee."

Ianto nodded once and, after removing his shoes, scuffed his feet to somewhere upstairs.

Jack slipped off his greatcoat and took a moment to admire his house. It was as neat and perfect as he expected and had a lingering citrus like smell. He wandering off in a half-hearted attempt to find the kitchen.

The first room he came to wasn't actually a room, it was a broom cupboard. He had a good poke around anyway and found the source of the citrus smell. It was a bright orange spray which claimed to "Clean with a glean". Fair enough. He stepped out of the cupboard and announced, to no one in particular, "I'm coming out of the closet!" Pleased with himself Jack set off to poke around some more.

He was disappointed when the next room he came to actually was the kitchen but made up for it by rifling through every cupboard in order to find coffee and mugs. Deciding that Ianto would have to make do with instant, there was no way in hell he would manage to operate that machine without breaking it, he set about boiling the water and generally pretending to be useful.

His gaze wandered to the fridge where he found three photos stuck up. One of a woman, Jack thought it was Lisa, smiling up at the camera from a park bench. Another of a smiling elderly couple that Jack assumed where Ianto's parents. The third was of Ianto. He was wearing an unguarded smile, which Jack recognized from earlier on in the evening, this caused him to come to the conclusion that the Ianto in the photo was drunk. That and the fact he was wearing a bright pink dress and a ridiculously large quantity of make up.

Ianto's return was heralded by a great crash and an abundance of swearing. Jack ran into the hall to find Ianto wrestling a vacuum cleaner in the broom cupboard.

"Wrong door." He muttered darkly.

Jack nodded and simply observed "You're coming out of the closet, then?"

Ianto looked up at Jack through his long lashes and said "You'd be surprised."

Jack, for once, was at a loss over what to say. He bent down and offered Ianto his hand. Ianto ignored it and grinning idiotically up at him. He reached up and stroked the other man's cheek, "You're so pretty." He murmered softly and then stumbled into the kitchen, leaving Jack to follow.

It wasn't until Jack finally got back into the kitchen that he finally noticed what Ianto was wearing, or wasn't. It was the first time he'd seem the Welshman without his suit or bulky outdoor clothes and he liked it. He was wearing a simple pair of black drawstring pajama trousers, nothing else. Trying to banish tempting thoughts of undoing that string to reveal the prize underneath Jack handed Ianto his coffee.

Ianto caught his eye and grinned shamelessly and then frowned, "I'm not drinking that." He said, "It's instant. I don't do instant."

"You haven't even tasted it! How the hell did you know?" Jack didn't think it tasted _that _bad.

Ianto pointed at the evidence strewn all over his kitchen, the kettle left by the sink, six tea spoons (who uses six teaspoons to make a couple of cups of coffee, he asked himself), three unclosed cupboard doors and the packet of instant coffee tipped over on it's side and spilling it's contents everywhere.

Jack pouted, took another sip of his coffee and put it down on the surface. It _was_ that bad.

Ianto rose to tidy up the mess but stumbled and feel into Jack, coffee spilling all over him.

Jack swore, took the cup off him and placed it down on the counter.

"I… I'm sorry Jack… I didn't mean to… Oh god, I'm so sorry…" Ianto trailed off into silence.

Jack ran his hand through his hair and looked at him, worried that he really was going to cry this time. "Hey. Don't worry Ianto, it's fine. You can lend me a shirt, right? And possibly some pants?"

Ianto nodded, "If I have any that'll fit you…." He led the way towards his bedroom.

While Ianto was rooting around for some new clothes which might fit, Jack was hastily getting out of his wet clothes until all he had on was his boxers.

"Here… These are the best I could find but the trou…" Ianto trailed off as he turned to find Jack almost completely naked, in his bedroom. "uh… The trousers… They might be a bit tight…."

He couldn't help but reach out a hand to run over Jack's hairless chest, he traced each of his nipples carefully until the beaded up under his touch. He caught himself and snatched back his hand, clutching it close to his bare chest. Jack took a step closer and he seemed to shrink into himself, looking small and vulnerable.

Slowly, Jack reached up with one hand to cup Ianto's cheek and brush a thumb over his lips. Ianto smiled and placed a soft kiss upon it, blushing he refused to look at Jack. Very slowly, Jack moved closer and brought his lips to Ianto's, giving him every chance to pull away.

It was a text book first kiss, slow and sweet with a dash of tongue. When they parted Ianto was flushed and breathing heavily.

"I…" Was all he managed to get out before Jack descended on him for a second time. This was faster, sloppy and messy. They parted briefly and returned for a bruising, possessive kiss. During which Ianto slid his arms around Jack's waist and inched his fingertips under the elastic of Jack's boxers.

Breaking away, Jack pushed Ianto back onto his bed and climbed onto of him, face level with his groin. He delighted in undoing the drawstring on Ianto's pyjamas almost as much as he delighted in the sight of his semi-hard arousal. He swiftly took it into his mouth and put his years of experience to good use.

Hands threaded themselves into his hair and hips bucked up to meet his eager lips. Jack prided himself and he kept control where a lesser man might gag. Tongue swirling he moved up and down the length of Ianto's now rock hard dick and moaned.

"Jack." Ianto cried out, trying hard to keep his thoughts sane, "Jack wait… I need you… Oh god Jack, please…"

Jack nodded and rose, looking around and then asking, "Ianto. Ianto, do you have any lube?..."

Ianto rolled over and fumbled with a couple of items on the top of his bedside cabinet before throwing a near empty tube to Jack and returning to his previous position.

Jack looked at the thing in his hand, "Tingling sensation… You kinky bastard".

"You be surprised." Was all Ianto managed to get out before Jack was kissing him again. He bucked his hips up and moaned with surprise and anticipation when he felt how hard Jack was.

Then Jack was pushing a finger inside him, withdrawing and pushing in slowly before twisting to brush over his prostate. Crying out, Ianto's back arched and his eyes fluttered closed as Jack added a finger and increased his pace.

"Jack… Please… I can't… Oh god Jack, I can't…" Then Ianto couldn't speak at all as the fingers were replaced with a larger, harder member of Jack's anatomy.

He thrust in and paused, acclimatising himself to the tight heat of Ianto's arse. He couldn't complain about a kinky Ianto, the tingling sensation was doing wonders already, he wanted to see more of this side.

Finally Jack slowly withdrew and pushed back in, trying to keep it slow and not to hurt the blissful man beneath him. He leant over to kiss Ianto, slipping his tongue into his mouth, lips light and teasing as he fought to control his speed.

Ianto, however, didn't seem to appreciate Jack's care. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and pulled him closer, slipping a hand around to cup his balls and squeeze them. Jack managed to keep his calm, but only just. When Ianto moved his hand up to slip a finger inside him, he lost it.

He withdrew roughly and slammed back in, burying himself to the hilt and moaning into Ianto's neck.

This was too much for Ianto, he cried out and came, smearing them both copiously.

Jack followed after three swift thrusts and let him collapse half on, half off Ianto's tired body.

He smiled and carefully stroked a piece of sweat dampened hair out of the other man's face. "The things some people will do to avoid a cup of coffee, right Ianto?"

The man in question just smiled sleepily and answered Jack with a soft kiss before nuzzling into his neck and falling asleep.


End file.
